Necesidad
by Yosshino
Summary: La vida esta llena de placeres y uno de ellos es el sexo, pero ¿qué hay que hacer para sentir todas lar reacciones y sensaciones que es el estar con otra persona en cuestiones carnales si no se tiene pareja o estas insatisfecha con esta? Lo mas lógico, utilizar un consolador. Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate! de InuYasha Retos a Pedidos.


:Ninguno de los personajes de InuYasha me pertenece, sino a la gran mangaka Rumuko Takahashi. Yo solo los tome prestados por diversión en respuesta al reto pedido por Fifiabbs u/1985640/fifiabbs en el foro ¡Siéntate! topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido sin fines de lucro:

Sin más que disfruten de la lectura :3

* * *

**Necesidad**

**By Yosshino**

El aire soplaba. Las partículas gaseosas viajaban por todos lados, algunas lograron escabullirse por los micro orificios que tenía la cortina de la entrada de la casa de la anciana Kaede sin importarles ser inhaladas solamente por InuYasha y Miroku, quienes las expulsaban en forma de Dióxido de Carbono sin remordimiento puesto que la vegetación lo absorbía por la noche gracias a su innato procedimiento, único en su especie, que lograban realizar con ayuda de los rayos solares. Era demasiado interesante el tema de la fotosíntesis, que sólo Kagome lograba comprender entre su grupo de amigos, pero no se comparaba con el objeto de forma extraña que encontraron debajo de uno de los muebles de la casa, donde, después de tres años de la derrota de su fiel enemigo y de incomparable ambición Naraku, se estaban hospedando con sus respectivas familias y el pequeño demonio que los acompañaba ya más de cinco años. El objeto presumía 18 centímetros de largo hecho de madera laqueada, brillaba y relucía para sincronizarse con 3 centímetros de ancho y, en la base, se contemplaba dos pequeños círculos del mismo materia que le daban un perfecto equilibrio, uno en cada extremo que sin duda hacían al artefacto una hermosa obra de arte, pulido por el mejor escultor de la época, pero que sus críticos, ignorantes hasta el momento, no entendía su objetivo existencial. InuYasha sostenía al objeto de procedencia desconocida en sus manos. Lo apreciaba de una y mil maneras, de diversos ángulos, y distancias: lo alejaba y lo acercaba, no se perdía de ningún detalle del cuerpo laqueado. En una de esas inspecciones el hanyou lo olió utilizando su desarrollado sentido del olfato a su máxima potencia, aunque su nariz hizo movimientos cómicos para que lograrán hacer hablar a la madera no obtuvo ninguna respuesta o siquiera olor que diera alguna pista. Su decepción logró achicar los ojos, sin pensarlo alejo el objeto para verlo mejor. Se veía grande, poderoso y potente. Aunque el sentimiento que les transmita a InuYasha y Miroku era algo como orgullo. No, tal vez se trataba de familiaridad. Puesto que sentían que ya habían visto la silueta en algún lugar, pero ¿dónde? ¿en qué parte la habían visto? En las dos mentes se presentaba la misma cuestión. InuYasha, cansado de buscar respuestas invisibles dejó caer el brazo y por consecuencia la madera quedó en un costado cerca de la cadera, más específico el lado derecho. Myoku estaba en frente del hanyou observando al objeto, fue en ese momento en el que el cerebro del monje trabajo mil por hora. Encontrando la respuesta en aquella imagen que se plasmó ante él. Ahora ya sabía que era el objeto orgánico, quién apuntaba firmemente hacia él, mejor dicho a que se parecía. Más preguntas atacaron su cabeza, tales eran las siguientes: ¿Para qué quieren "eso"? No, sabía perfectamente la función que realizaba, pero ¿De quién era? ¿Por qué estaba en donde lo encontraron? Entonces, sí estaba en la casa de Kaede pertenecía a... Kagome... ¿A caso su amiga era la dueña de eso? ¿No era suficiente InuYasha?... O peor la cosa. Sango ¿Su Sanguito utilizaba aquella cosa? ¿Un vil pedazo de madera era su mejor reemplazo de él? No. Eso no lo podía aceptar ¿Cómo era posible?

El medio demonio observó distintos colores en el rostro del houshi. Primero fue un rosa en las mejillas, de seguro pensaba cosas pervertidas pero después descarto la idea ya que el carmesí se palideció hasta llegar al blanco, en seguida una mezcla de colores invadió las facciones a tal punto de tensarlas casi por completo. InuYasha estaba por tocar el hombro de su amigo para darle un apoyo moral pero lo interrumpió en el proceso diciendo sólo cinco palabras. - InuYasha, mejor suelta esa cosa.

La oración que le dio Miroku lo sorprendió un poco porque fue el mismo monje quién le sugirió recoger a la figura de madera. - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta a que se parece?

- No ¿tú si?

- No soy un experto en el tema, pero me doy una idea.

- Y... ¿Qué es?

- ... ¿Cómo explicarlo?... -Dio una breve pausa para pensar en las palabras que comenzaría a decir. - Supongo que has intimado con Kagome-sama, eso espero, no me importa pero serías un completo idiota en no haberlo hecho, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viven jun...tos. - Dijo con un tono más bajo las últimas palabras ya que la mirada que le estaba regalando su oyente causó el efecto necesario para que dejara de criticar el escaso interés que, según él, el hanyou tenía con la miko. - ... Bueno, hay una parte de nuestra anatomía que "despierta" con ciertos estímulos o sí se tiene un contacto "profundo" con una mujer.

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé. - La mayoría de su sangre viajó a sus mejillas provocadas por tal confesión que le dijo a su amigo, aunque para Miroku no fue suficiente excusa para tal pronunciado sonrojo.

- Por un momento creí que tenía que recurrir a las flores y abejas. - Dijo un tanto aliviado.

- Eso déjalo para tus hijos.

Un escalofrió recorrió por unas milésimas de segundo el cuerpo del humano. - Co,continuo, Eso. -Apuntó al inofensivo objeto laqueado con el dedo índice. - Es "esto". - Señaló la parte donde se unen las piernas con el dorso.

- ¿esto? - Repitió lo que no le había quedado claro, se rasco la cabeza confundido por la mala explicación que estaba escuchando. InuYasha llevó al objeto hacia arriba para verlo cara a cara, me atrevería a decir que las expresiones del hanyou interrogaban con demasiado interés a la madera que hablaría en cualquier momento, lo bajo y lo alejo haciendo una ilusión para nada agradable si la vieran los hijos de Miroku ya que la traviesa figura geométrica se pegaba en el centro de la cadera del houshi, sin siquiera tocar el cuerpo. Ahora todas las respuestas que tenía que reclamarle a la madera laqueada estaban resueltas. Esa rigidez, tan firme y socarrona solamente la había visto unas cuantas veces en su propio cuerpo cuando Kagome se mostraba muy cariñosa y entusiasta con él. Damas y caballeros, seres humanos, hanyous y youkais, InuYasha sostenía en manos una excelente imitación de la parte masculina más importante para la humanidad. - Es un...un...- Su mirada viajó involuntaria hacia su entrepierna. - ¡¿Para qué diablos quieren "eso"?! - Exclamo apuntando a la figura tirada en el piso ya que cuando todo había quedado claro lo soltó como sí lo fuera a quemar.

- Sí se parece a "esto" ¿tú para que crees que sirva? Es una infame sustitución de nosotros.

- Un reemplazo... Pero ¿De quién es?

- Reemplazo, sustitución, como lo quiera llamar, pero el punto aquí es si le pertenece a Kagome o a Sango.

- Ka,Kagome. - Tratando de ocultar el temor de que su pareja fuera la dueña del objeto, carraspeo. - Pero ¿por qué crees que es de Kagome?

- Espera, yo nunca dije que era de Kagome-sama, pero... podría ser.

- Y ¿Por qué no de Sango?

- Porque... Porque es más posible que sea de ella. Ya,ya sabes, en su mundo piensan diferente. - Soltó aquella escueta justificación para que su amigo no se sintiera ofendido, aunque InuYasha ya había sentido el golpe. -Pero no te preocupes que ha de tener sus razones, tal vez quiera probar algo distinto.

- ... ¿Tú, tú crees? - Su voz tembló por unos instantes pero después pudo controlar sus sentimientos para no quedar en su latente preocupación. Tenía las esperanzas puestas en kami-sama y en cualquier demonio para que su mujer no fuera la responsable de tal aparato. - Claro. Habla con ella.

- Como sí fuera tan fácil.

- Pues... Utiliza las palabras correctas y el tono de voz correcto.

- Keh!

- Vamos, mírala a los ojos, tómala de los hombros y suéltalo. - Dijo todo dando descripción gráfica y 'hablando de bulto'. Su actuación fue interrumpida abruptamente por la entrada de la dueña de la casa, quién los miraba de una manera extraña. Tal fue la sorpresa de la señora al ver el consolador arrumbado en el piso contaminado con bacterias que sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado. A lo mejor la vieja miko sabía el funcionamiento del pedazo de madera fina por lo que lo recogió sigilosamente retirando de vez en vez el polvo que se pegó envidioso opacando parte de su perfección. InuYasha y Miroku la observaron confundidos.

- Ustedes ¿por qué sacaron esto de donde estaba? Hay niños en la casa y no lo pueden andar sacando así como así. - Quería utilizar un tono de voz que demostrará enfado al decir eso, sin embargo la vergüenza pudo más y aquellas palabras salieron tan sumisas que le daría pena si las personas de la aldea la escucharan. De nuevo un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

- ¿U,usted sabe de quién es? - Pregunto Miroku, soltando de los hombros a InuYasha.

-... Claro. - Al terminar de hablar camino apresurada hasta uno de los muebles más grande y guardo al objeto que protagonizó indirectamente la plática de los dos hombres. - Es... Es... Es mío. - Término confesando su secreto más profundo y que había guardado recelosamente, y al mismo tiempo sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. Lo dijo casi de la misma manera como sí un adolescente hubiera aceptado ver pornografía delante de sus padres. Bueno, aunque el tema era casi el mismo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Hablaron, por no evidenciar el grito desgarrador que salió de las cuerdas vocales de InuYasha y Miroku.

Kaede espera una reacción parecida pero no creyó que los malagradecidos se comportaran de esa manera. Sí InuYasha tenía por pareja a una jovencita adelantada por más de quinientos años, como era posible que él fuera de "mente cerrada". Y Miroku, tan pervertido que es; acaso ¿No podían comprender a una joven mujer en ese aspecto? No, creo que no.

- Una también tiene sus necesidades. - Contesto un tanto indignada saliendo del lugar.

Los protagonistas de esta historia no cabían en la sorpresa, el houshi parpadeo un par de veces, los bellos de todo su cuerpo sufrieron un escalofrió, ¿Por qué? Bueno era poca la reacción que el aura de InuYasha podía causar. Todo hombre tiene instintos de protección y los de Miroku estaban ultra sensibles y mandaban al cerebro que ordenará a los pies correr, sin embargo lo que hizo fue voltear hacia InuYasha, quién lo veía de una manera psicópata. - ¡MIROKU DE MIERDA, ME HICISTE CREER QUE ESA COSA ERA DE KAGOME!

En lo lejos, los aullidos de unos cuántos lobos acompañaban el ruido que produjo el Kaze no kizu de InuYasha.

* * *

Primero que nada la idea le pertenece a Fifiabbs yo solo lo desarrolle :) jeje, por si las dudas lo menciono. Espero que con este pequeño one-shot se hayan desaburrido o entretenido. Se preguntaran ¿Acaso existían consoladores en la época de Sengoku jidai? Pues les informo que SI. Me tuve que informar de todo este rollo de los consoladores y si mal no recuerdo existen desde 27 000 a. C. era de piedra, claro que en ese tiempo los utilizaban para las ceremonias de fertilidad, tomo el uzo de "remplazo" de un dildo en cuestiones carnales en el tiempo de los egipcios, estaban hechos de piedra, aveces de cuero o madera. Ya se utilizaban como un juguete sexual, en el fic se muestra que Inuyasha y Miroku solo lo ven como una sustitución de ellos por su carácter (y sobre todo lo orgullosos que son). Ah! se me olvidaba el termino "Hablar de bulto" no sé si solo se utilice en mi país, el significado/explicación es gesticular en exceso al hablar (en este caso moviendo las manos y demás). Para mi este fic se me hizo toda una "jalada" (esto si no se los voy a explicar :P) ustedes díganme que les pareció. Me divertí mucho escribiendo y espero que ustedes, al igual que yo, sacaron una que otra sonrisa. Nos leemos muy pronto. Besos desde México.

Att: Yosshino


End file.
